


Careful, Mr. Eames...

by Blackbird_singing



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is hopefully Eames in the Pidgon pose (from what I was able to glean through internet research, lol) with Arthur helping out with form.</p>
<p>I positively loved "Breathe Into It" by Rageprufrock and I wanted to draw all kinds of fan art for it, you would be astounded at how little I know about Yoga however. The internet and it's boundless knowledge helped me to find pictures of people doing the poses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful, Mr. Eames...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathe Into It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125707) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



Poor lighting quality when I took the picture :/ will update once I have access to my scanner.


End file.
